Le secret
by vivelechicha
Summary: pg-13 l'engage assez vulgaire. Ne jamais melanger la puissance et la force.
1. Default Chapter

-Sil te plaît 'Mione.  
  
-Non, c'est pas mon probléme...et...Écoute, tu avais 3 semaines pour le faire et maitenant tu me dit que tu l'as même pas commencé... dit-t-elle furieusement  
  
-c'est pas vrai...j'ai commencé regarde.  
  
Harry , Ron et Hermione étaient en 7e année à Poudlard. L'année avait très bien commencée et Voldemort était mort...Grâce à harry et ses amis. Ils avait beacoup changés nivaux corporelle et surtout intellectuelle, apart pour Hermione que était toujour préocuper par les A.S.P.I.Cs. Elle avait toujour les cheuveux long et frisé et elle était pas très grande mais elle avait une belle taille.(Je ne rentre pas dans le détail.). Quant à harry il avait trop changé, quand je dit changer, je parle mentalment...Figurez- vous donc qu'il est ...comment dire...très gais dans le sens figuré...Bon il était GAY et selon Ron qui était un peu surpris...Ben...Sur le coups il avait FAILLI faire un attaque. Il commencait à l'accepter...Mais pas tout à fait mais vue que c'est son meilleur ami , il le respectait. Harry n'avait pas beacoup changer physiquement...yeux vert...cheveux noir...En tout cas il était musclé et pas aussi grand qu'il voulait l'être.(trop mignon)Et Ron...Mon dieu je veux même pas en parler....Il avait beaucoup changé, mentalement et PHYSIQUEMENT. Il était une...un... Il était quelque chose de très sexy. Il était grand même tres grand et muscler...surtout quand il mettait un t-shirt moulant. Il avait un peu bronzé quand il était parti voir des membres de sa famille (martenelle) en Espagne. Sa machoire s'était dévloppée et c'est yeux bleu glacial fesait frondre toute les filles et ...garçons. Ses cheveux roux sont devenu un peu chantain , mais il était encore roux et il tombé sur ses yeux pour lui donnait un air presque AnGéliQue... Mais on pouvait pas dire autant niveau mental, certe il était un peu plus mature et tranquille. Mais Connaisez-vous le proverbe "La beauté ne vient pas toujour avec l'intelligence."...Ben...c'est son cas. Jamais faire ses devoirs et jamais étudier était selon Hermione, sa "devise". Mais cette fois-ci était fichu. Il avait supposement oublié que la recherche donné par Mr.Binns en histoire était pour 50% de l'A.S.P.I.C...Et il demanda à Hermione de l'aider. En tout cas, Ron donna son "travail":  
  
Merlin était un sorcier et... -et...et c'est tout. dit hermione  
  
Hermione regarda longuement Ron , Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Bien-sur elle ne pouvait pas dire non, elle en était incapable. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleur. Harry entra dans la salle commune fatigué.  
  
-Vous venez de vous disputer ou quoi .dit Harry remarquant la tension être les 2 personnes.  
  
-Non, Ça va, c'est juste que j'ai un probléme avec mon travail d'histoire, répondit Ron.  
  
-hein! tu avait pas commencé la semaine passé.Fait voir.  
  
Hermione donna la feuille de Ron à Harry.  
  
- Et...et c,est tout, je comprend la réaction d'Hermione...  
  
-S'il te plaît...Je suis désespèré. dit Ron  
  
-Ron...Tu as peut-être de belles fesses, mais niveau intellectuel, c'est pas très fort...D'accord je vais t'aider. dit-elle en souriant.  
  
-Merci beaucoup dit Ron fou de Joie et embrassa Hermione sur la joue.  
  
2 secondes plus-tard.  
  
-Hey...c'est pas vrai dit Ron scandalisé qui essayait de defendre son "intelligence" et rouge de géne à cause de ses belles fesses. En tous cas moi je part car je veux surtout pas entendre vos commentaire sur mon cul.  
  
Ron prit la direction de la sortie  
  
-C'est vrai que tu en as une belle paire dit Harry pour rigoler.  
  
Ron fit semblant de pas entendre et sorti de la pièce en direction de la bibliothéque. Il s'arrêta et vit sa soeur machait seule dans le corridor.  
  
-Salut Gin'  
  
Ginny fit un saut et se retourna.  
  
-oh!c'est toi Ron, tu m'as fait peur. Tu n'es pas supposé être en cours maitenant?  
  
-Non et c'est une chance...Snape a annulé la période car il était malade ou je sais pas .Toi aussi tu ne vas pas au cours ou quoi??  
  
-Il y a un congé pour les 6e année...mais Ron, je suis présse...Je doit aller...euh...Je doit y aller.  
  
- tu me croits stupide ou quoi ?  
  
-Ron, t'es pas con mais t'es pas une lumière...Je...  
  
Ron l'a regarda d'un mauvaise oeil et parti et se dériga vers la bibliothèque, quand soudain quelqu'un l'arrêta  
  
-Ron...attends dit Ginny éssouflée  
  
-Qu'est tu veux? dit-il en ouvrant de toute c'est force la porte.  
  
-MON DIEU.... La porte. -...  
  
La poignet de porte était dans la main de Ron , il l'a lâcha et parti en compagnie de Ginny dans la salle commune et montérent dans les dortoirs des garçons  
  
-Ronaldo Domingo Mellino Weasley, hurla Ginny de fureur.  
  
-On dirait maman...Quand elle est en colère, dit-il en souriant.  
  
Sa mère était espagnole, ou plutôt d'origine espagnole car elle était né en Angleterre. Ron avait hérité le nom de arrière-grand-père mort en même année que sa naissance.  
  
-Tu te fou de ma gueule ou quoi? tu vas me dire qu'est qu'il y a ?  
  
- Il y a rien  
  
-Oh NON...pas cette fois-ci, Tu evites toujours de parler de tes problèmes, Bordel Ron, je suis ta soeur.  
  
- Tu peux regarder dans mon tirroire et chercher le pendenif de grand- père...celle avec la grande croix .  
  
- Va te le chercher toi moi-même  
  
- OK moi je me casse...bye  
  
-OK...OK...Comme tu veux c'est où déja? dit-elle en ce dérigant vers le lit.  
  
- Dans le tirroire...non pas ce tirroire, c'est celle Harry...  
  
-C'est drôle...ah quoi sers des préservatifs pour les gays, en voyant ce qu'il y avait.  
  
-Yark...Je ne veux même pas savoir...Ferme ce tirroire et ouvre lui juste à côté.  
  
Elle trouva le fameux collier...et lui tendit..  
  
j'avais plus d'idée....La suite la semaine prochaine....MERCI. Bonitaaaaaaaaaaaaa 


	2. Pourquoi moi

MISSANNIE: tu es ma premier Rewieuse(je sais pas si sa existe.)Tu as raisons Pour le couple Harry/Gin...Je l'aime bien moi aussi.hermione et Ron en tout cas c,est une grosse surpprise mais tu as raison pour le couple Hr/R. En tout cas je sais que le début et complique mais c,est pas grave je suis nul en production.Merci --------------- Voila une nouveaux chapitre. -----------------  
  
Chapitre 2: Pourquoi moi  
  
...elle lui tendit la croix.Elle était en argent avec un petit pierre au millieu bleuâtre.On pouvait dire que la croix était magnifique. Mais soudain, Ron l'a refusa et demanda à ginny de la garder et de plus jamais lui donner.  
  
-Pourquoi? demanda -t-elle. Tu es sensé tout m'avouer mais tu me donne donne le collier de Grand-Père.  
  
-MERDE...Tu ne comprend pas ,depuis quelque jour, elle me brûle les mains ou le cou quand je la porte. Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi...Je sais que j'ai la force d'un 20 hommes et que je crains ni le froid, ni le feu ...En tout cas, Tout les truc dangeureux mais avec la croix...J'ai l'impression de mourir.  
  
-Tu en a parlé à quelqu'un.  
  
Ron repondit "non" d'un signe de la tête. Il demanda a Ginny de ne dire à personne ce qu'il, vients de dire. Ron Weasley était du genre à caché ses émotions. Ginny regarda son frère et souria...ca voulait dire d'accord.Le "secret" qui pesait lourd dans le coeur de Ron était révelé à une personne...Et Hermione.Elle sortie de sa "cachette"et cria:  
  
-RON WEASLEY...JE TE CROYAIT MON AMI...tu pouvais me le dire, mais je vois que tu me fait pas confiance.  
  
Elle parti en direction de la sortie.  
  
-Attend...'Mione.  
  
Ça ne servait à rien...Il se demanda tout de même pourquoi il n'avait as vérifier si personne était là... Et aussi le comportement d'Hermione.  
  
-Ron, t'es désolant tu ne sais pas pourquoi Hermione est comme ça...Alors t'es plus con que je le croyait.  
  
Elle partit en rejoindre Hermione.  
  
-Il s'est passé trop de chose trop vite pour ma tête...En plus je me suis trop concentrer que j'ai mal à la tête, pensa-t-il en s'asseyant.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Je sais que c'est court mais je suis a off dans mon cerveaux a cause de ma production ecrite en français.  
  
Merci a tout mais revieweur et revieweuse BOnitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 


End file.
